Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems are deployed in a remote server environment where they host services which can be accessed by various different client computing systems. The client computing systems or other computing systems make requests to the services that are hosted at the remote server environment (e.g., in the cloud). For instance, services may be hosted in a data center, or in another remote server environment.
It is not uncommon, in such computing systems, for computing system resources to be assigned to one or more different instances of the service being hosted. For example, an instance of a service being hosted may be assigned a certain level of central processing unit (CPU) resources, or physical processors, it may be assigned certain memory resources (e.g., blocks of virtual or physical memory or a certain amount of memory) or other computing system resources.
In rendering the service, the computing system often responds to a very large number of requests from a variety of different applications or clients. It may be that one or more of the requests can degrade the quality of service at the expense of other requests. For instance, it may be that an application or user is making an unusually high volume or number of requests to the hosted service. Similarly, a request may consume an inordinate amount of computing system resources (such as CPU resources, memory resources, etc.). When these requests are being serviced, they can affect the performance of the service in responding to other requests that do not exhibit these characteristics. When more of these types of requests are received (the type that deleteriously affect the performance of the service), this can cause an overall drop in reliability that, over time, can even cause the web service to deteriorate progressively. Thus, eventually, these types of requests (that consume an inordinately large amount of resources, or that are received at an inordinately high volume, triggering a buggy code path, etc.) can affect the other requests and can even deleteriously affect the performance of the service overall.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.